winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bathammer3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Roxy13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 21:40, April 24, 2010 No no, she's already got one. It's called list of Flora's outfits. Go there, and you can fix it to your heart's content. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how's it goin? Haven't heard from you in awhile, so I'd just thought I'd tell you: All the outfit pages, Tecna's included, are now under the name of List of (character's name here) oufits. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) You're not mad at me, are you? And you did get my message? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) BATHAMMER3! If you don't listen to me, I'm going to block you. I don't want to, but I will. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad! I can hear you, and no I'm not mad at you. But, i would like to know why you deleted Tecna's Wardrobe page, I had to start all over. Bathammer3 23:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) That's what I'm tryin to tell you! They're all named differently now! Here's Tecna's: List of Tecna's outfits. All the outfit pages are named that now! Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Where is it? What happened to the list of Flora's spells catogory. Bathammer3 02:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the page, it's right here. The category was Spells, Flora, or Attacks. --Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) What about the other one, the list of Layla's spells catogory? Bathammer3 02:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Roxy 13-Dad, I'm A Fairy, Are you there? Roxy13 -Dad, I'm A Fairy, where are you? I want to know what happened to the list of Layla's spells page I had to recreated it. Bathammer3 10:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't have had to recreate anything, there's already a page. Here for your future reference, are all the outfit and spell pages: *List of Bloom's outfits *List of Bloom's spells *List of Flora's outfits *List of Flora's spells *List of Layla's outfits *List of Layla's spells *List of Musa's outfits *List of Musa's spells *List of Stella's outfits *List of Stella's spells *List of Tecna's outfits *List of Tecna's spells You should be good on these from here on out.--Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the infomation. Bathammer3 12:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Lost Episode There is an episode missing from Season 2, "Into the UnderRealm", did you delete it by any chance? Bathammer3 19:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Guess what, Roxy 13-Dad, I'm a fairy. Today is Tecna's birthday! Bathammer3 06:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Sorry I didn't respond before; I didn't realize you'd edited your talk page. And um, Dad I'm a fairy! is just my siggy. Roxy13 is my username. Bet that'll make it easier to type. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Season 5 Thanks, but why is everyone making a big deal out of season 5? Nobody even shot Season 4 or Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure in the US yet. We don't even know if there will even be a Season 5. Bathammer3 13:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Winx Power Show There's something else. I want to added a section, that I doubt nobody has heard. Have heard of the Winx Power Show? Bathammer3 17:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I've heard of it, but I don't know what it is. But if you do, by all means, add it. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 17:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have a question how do you insert a picture on a file? Bathammer3 18:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Like upload another version? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alfea, School for Fairies I hope you don't mind, but I decided to add something to the Alfea page. I'd though that can't boys attend Alfea, too? If their fairies anyway. Bathammer3 19:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think guys can be fairies. I mean, could you see Riven in a sparkly outfit and wings? :)Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I know, but it's possible. In fact, some boys are fairies, and don't worry the fairy outfits for the boys are a bit different. I have a picture of a fairy let me show you. These are 5 of the 7 fairies now as you might notice have noticed they don't have sparkling outfits and their wings resemble Tecna, Flora, Stella, Musa, and Bloom's original wings. I decided to combine Winx Club with another TV show about fairies called W.I.T.C.H., so I'd like you to meet the W.I.T.C.H. Club, Lee has the power of Lightning, but it's not just lightning but it's also a legendary power equal to the Dragon Fire, called the Garuda Lightning, as you can see Lee's background is yellow, Phillip has the power of Earth, and his background is black, Joshua, the power of Air, and he has a pink background, Taylor, the power of Water, his background is blue, and Matthew has the power of Fire, he also has a red background. Even if some of the backgrounds don't look like the colors I described. Bathammer3 01:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Lee Magic W.I.T.C.H..jpg|Lee Magic W.I.T.C.H.|link=Winx Phillip Magic W.I.T.C.H..jpg|Phillip Magic W.I.T.C.H.|link=Winx Joshua Magic W.I.T.C.H..jpg|Joshua Magic W.I.T.C.H.|link=Winx Taylor Magic W.I.T.C.H..jpg|Taylor Magic W.I.T.C.H.|link=Winx Matthew Magic W.I.T.C.H..jpg|Matthew Magic W.I.T.C.H.|link=Winx Um That's fanart, and it's not Winx. Sorry. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I know that the outfits are different, but like I said I combined the two fairy shows and created the W.I.T.C.H. Club Bathammer3 02:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Now I get it. Hey, why don't you start a fanon wiki for this? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 14:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) What's a fanon wiki? Bathammer3 19:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It's a wiki like this one, but for Winx fan stuff. Like the Magic W.I.T.C.H club. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I get it, and it's W.I.T.C.H. Club. So how do I create this fanon wiki? Bathammer3 23:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) There's alink at the top of the screen to create a new wiki; Click on that, and it'll help you create a new wiki. And guess what? You'll be the admin there. Cool, huh? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) SIGGY? What is a siggy? Bathammer3 19:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Roxy 13, where are you? Bathammer3 21:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, my mind's made up Roxy 13! I want a siggy, but related to one of the Winx's powers. Bathammer3 13:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! Which Winx? --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bloom Bathammer3 22:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) you seem to approve the 4kids version. Please vote on this forum. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Bathammer3-Heart of the Dragon! How's that? Just edit the page, copy the text of the siggy, starting at "Bathammer3 17:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC)' I really love my new siggy, you guys! It's totally the greatest! Bathammer3-Heart of the Dragon! 06:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I want the colors to be yellow and pink, the character I want is Bloom, and the words I want are Dragon's Flame. I'll make that talkbox for you. I know the talbox must be *Pink and Yellow *Image is Bloom *Sig is Dragon Flame That's all. I'll start working on you talkbox right now--Jade-I'm here 12:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes she was Yes it is -_-. It was really a user trying to get around her block by changing her name, don't ask what others, they were too insulting as well. we've blocked all her usernames for 6 months to a year. she hasn't done anything for a couple months now, so it's safe to say, she's gone for good. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 14:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank goodness! I was about to say if AdminsAreUgly insulted me, I would get out a peace of steel! But, since that hasn't happened yet it would be safe. Bathammer3-Heart of the Dragon! 22:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) She's mostly on the Winx Club Fanon Wiki. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC)